Change of Ways
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Alvin and Simon are known for their never-ending arguments. This is a one-shot of what happens when Alvin gets invited to his first high-school party and how Simon reacts to it. No slash! Rating: K . No warnings. Movie-verse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The final bell of the day rang and doors burst open, students eager to start the weekend. Throughout the rush to get to their lockers, three young chipmunk boys who go by the name of Alvin Seville, the eldest, Simon Seville, the middle child, and Theodore Seville, appeared to be discussing avidly about something. Well, at least Alvin and Simon were, as Theodore was staying pretty quiet, as he always did when his two older brothers started to argue with each other, which now had become a daily occurrence, unfortunately.

"But why _not_?" Alvin complained to Simon as the three boys made their way towards their lockers. Well, as best they could in the middle of a crowded hallway full of teenagers on a hot Friday afternoon.

"Because I said so, Alvin. You're not going to that party on Saturday night whether you like it or not!" Simon snapped.

Alvin glared at his younger brother. What right did _he _have telling him what to do? He was the eldest after all. "Okay, fine. But give me _one _good reason why I can't go to the party?" Alvin demanded. They had finally reached their lockers and took out their bags, slinging them over their shoulders as they made their way towards the front of the school, where their father, Dave, would be waiting for them.

"Because it will be filled with drunken idiots who don't know any better, stupid jocks who haven't ever touched a dictionary in their lives and stuck-up teenage cheerleaders," Simon said. Dave hadn't arrived yet, so they had resorted to climbing their favourite tree outside of their high school, looking out into the distant city on the horizon.

"Which category do I fall under Simon, drunken idiot or stupid jock?" Alvin snapped at his younger brother.

Simon quickly covered the two metre distance that separated him and his older brother. Simon and Alvin were so close, that their foreheads were almost touching. Simon spoke softly and in a calm manner, "do I really need to answer that question? Or should I ask one of your dumb jock friends who throw me in the trash every day at lunch?"

Simon looked mad enough that he could've strangled Alvin right then and there. Luckily Theodore seemed to notice this and quickly intervened, as he always did during a fight between the two boys.

"Oh look, Dave's here guys! We better go!" Theodore cried, and scurried down the long trunk and ran over to the car that had just pulled up in front of the school. Alvin and Simon followed Theodore, not looking at one another.

They climbed in the back and didn't speak another word to each other throughout the car ride home, which was a pretty long one because Dave had to stop at the shops first. When they finally arrived home, Alvin went straight to the kitchen while Simon went upstairs to his bedroom. He stayed up there for God knows how long. Theodore was left alone, as usual.

"Hey Theo, do you know what's going on in between Alvin and Simon?" Dave asked as he put the last of his groceries away in their refrigerator. Theodore shook his head honestly. All he knew was they were pretty peeved at each other right now.

"No. All I know is that they seem to be fighting more often than usual these days," the young chipmunk declared with a mournful sigh. Dave smiled sympathetically down at his son. He really didn't like it how Alvin and Simon were always constantly fighting with each other, which led to Theo being always, constantly being left out.

"I'm sure it'll work out, they always do," Dave said, shaking his head.

In the kitchen, Alvin finished the last of his snack and slammed the door of the fridge shut. He was furious with his brother. How could Simon say something like that to him? He was going to go upstairs and give Simon a piece of his mind. Alvin stormed out of the room and up the stairs to the three boys' shared one.

He was standing just outside the door to their bedroom when he heard some strange, muffled noises escaping from the inside. It sounded like somebody was crying. Alvin's eyes widened. Could it be Simon?

He shook his head. It must be; considering the fact that Dave and Theo are downstairs and they don't live with anybody else. He tentatively knocked on the door, not wanting to burst through unexpectedly and uninvited.

"Si?" Alvin called out tentatively to his little brother. The muffling cries seized immediately. Then: "W-Who's t-there?" was heard, voice sounding hoarse and tired.

"Can I-can I come in?" Alvin asked. He had no idea why his brother had locked himself in his room and was crying his eyes out.

Inside the room, Simon clenched his jaw in anticipation and anger. He then breathed out heavily, lifting his head up off of his pillow. "Yeah," he said, his voice laced with bitterness and distraught. "You can come in."

The door opened, and Simon's brother stepped forward, softly closing the door behind him. When Alvin saw Simon's blotchy face and blood-shot eyes, his own eyes widened and he gasped.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Alvin said, rushing forward and putting his tiny arm around his younger brother's shoulder. He pulled Simon down on Simon's bed.

At Alvin's words, Simon's eyes begun to fill with fresh tears again. "I-I just hate it, Al," Simon waled.

"Hate what?" Alvin asked. He genuinely wasn't the concerned one, always caring for himself only and always finding new ways to mess with his younger brothers.

"Everything," Simon complained. He put his head on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin was quite surprised by this gesture of comfort, as he and his brothers hardly ever showed any form of affection towards each other. They didn't know this, but when Simon and Theo were younger and their mother was still around, Alvin completely adored his little brothers. He would stand guard over their tree and eye off any bird or crow or eagle looking to pick a fight or to put something on their plate for their dinner later on that night.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this, Alvin. We should be friends. Yet we act like we hate each other. It's doing us no good, especially Theo. With us constantly fighting over the pointless things, Theo will always feel left out. And I hate that feeling, Al, I really do!"

Alvin mentally smacked himself on his forehead. Of course, why else would Simon be crying so much and be so upset that he shared his feelings with somebody he wasn't even particularly close with? Or at all, in fact. And that was something Alvin was about to change.

Alvin forced Simon to look up at him, directly into his eyes. "Simon," he said sternly. "I know I probably haven't been the best brother in the world to you or Theo over the past few weeks, but there will be one thing that will never change: I will always be your brother, whether we like it or not. And I wouldn't change that for all the cute girls in the world," Alvin said, finally some of his old self kicking in.

Simon couldn't help but grin and roll his eyes. If there was one thing Alvin was good at, it was making Simon smile. He pulled Simon in for a hug. Simon returned it gratefully.

"So, does this mean you're going to stay home on Saturday night with me and Theo instead of going to that party?" Simon asked, knowing what the answer would already be. Alvin pulled away from Simon, his eyes wide.

"Hey hey hey, let's not get _too _hasty here!"

Simon couldn't help but smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. It's my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic (movie version) and I would really appreciate your feedback on it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
